


wspomnienie

by gaybyprinciple



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybyprinciple/pseuds/gaybyprinciple





	wspomnienie

Liście kwiatów wplecione w koronę włosów

I słońce splątane w koronach drzew

Ręce złączone śród zboża kłosów 

Złoto pachnących, nurzających się

W morze fal gnanych porywem wiatru

Pośród którego kryjemy nasz śmiech

I miękkie gesty w stronę istnienia 

N piaszczystym dnie kąpiemy się w świetle

W świecie spowitym naszymi głosami 

Splatając los z losem choćby na chwile

Tak jak stęskniona dłoń łapie się ręki

Łapiemy się dnia, który, mimo że chwiejny,

Rozlewa się jak promień złapany w pryzmacie

Tęczą w złaknionej koloru pamięci.


End file.
